Song to my heart
by Nonamelovessouleater
Summary: What happens when Soul mets a mystery girl. Is it love at first sight or is it just a beginning of a long friendship. How long will it take for Soul to met this girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

A song to my heart

(Soul point of view)

I was walking down the rode. Then I noticed a girl singing. Her voice was beautiful. She put all her emotions into her song.

(the girls song)

The night I die

i wont you too know

That I will always love you

the day dies short

and all the lies come out

the night I seen you

with another girl

you broke my heart

you let me down

know my head is spinning all around

It fells like you put me down

and one night

we walk around

you left my side

put me down

you put me down

I though you loved me

know the truth comes out

the truth comes out

when I die

i want you to know

that I loved you

but know it all over

you see me know

and all you think

Is why did I let her down

that night u left me to die

but I'm fine know

this is my life and

i will live to see you say

i shouldn't have let you down

That night

that night

i wanted to die

but I'm alright

know

so when I die

you'll know

that I loved you

till you let me down

you left me to die

but I'm alright know

i'm alright know

You could tell she meant every word she said.I promised myself that I would find that girl.

(the girls point of view aka maka)

My boyfriend that I have dated for more then six year broke up with me. Well he cheated on me with a stupid cheerleader. I had to let my feelings out. I wrote a song it's the only thing I could think to do. My friend said I was a good singer, so I took her advice. Her name is Tsubaki. She is the only one on my side. Sometimes I hate my life. The song I song I sang was very thing I felt, but I noticed a boy listening to me sing. I told myself would find him. I had a felling that this kid was going to be a good friend. I called Tsubaki what I was going to do and she said she would help. I'm lucky that I have a friend like Tsubaki. She is very nice, but I can't stand her boyfriend Black Star. We all have known each other since we where two. Tsubaki's mom used to baby sit us. Black Star is annoying, but he is like my brother. Tsubaki is like my sister. I always go to Tsuabki's house because my parents are never home.

(Souls point of view)

The girl seems to have noticed me so I run home. When I get home I call Kid. I tell him what's going on and he says he would help, and so would his girlfriend Liz and her sister Patty. Patty said her boyfriend Crona would help too. Tomorrow we are all going to look for this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater:I wish!

Song to my heart

(Tsubaki point of view)

Maka's boyfriend just broke up with her. They have been together for six years. I told her that boy was trouble, but she didn't belive me. I told her to sing a song from her heart to let her feelings out.(she is a amazing singer in 2 nd grade got first place in a song off) See called me not to long ago and told me their was a boy watching her sing. She said tha she has a feeling that this boy is going to be a great friend. She wants to look for him. I told her that Black Star and I would help. (Black Star is my boyfriend)'Today we are going on a surch for this mystery boy. I hope we can find him. It wold be good for Maka to have someone to hang out with then I'm not there. I'm ganna call maka. Then let the search begin.

(Kids point of view/phone call)

Soul- Kid answer your phone know

Kid- whats up Soul

Soul- Kid I need to find a girl

Kid- why what did you do!

Soul- nothing that I know of

Kid- ok get back to the point

Soul- well I need to find the girl with the beautiful voice

Kid- their is only one girl I know has a beautiful voice

Soul- tell me know!

Kid- it's Maka Albarn she used to win every song off in school

Soul- I need to find her today.

Kid- I will get Liz, Patty,and Crona and we will be over soon to begin the search

Soul- good come ASAP

Kid- we will be there soon ( gets off phone)

I get Liz,Patty, and Crona and we head over to Souls house. When we get there we are greated by Soul. Soul then say lets find her.

(Souls point of view)

Kid and the crew get here and we head out to find this Maka girl. We split up to look for her, but I bumped into a girl she said her name was Tsubaki. She was really nice. I dicided to tell her I was looking for a girl named Maka. Tubaski's eyes shined. Then she grabs my wrist all pulls me away. Tsubaki then tells me that Maka was looking for a guy and she thinks it's me.

(Maka's point of view)

Tsubaki come and tells me she found the boy. When I see its him for some reason I get up and hug him. I think I know this boy some how. He says his name is Soul Eater. Ya I defently know this guy, but I can't remember where I met him.

(Souls point of view)

The girl I was looking for was standing right in front of me. She gets up and hugs me. I don't know what to do, but hug her back. For some reason I think I know her.

Ok this is chapter two of song to my heart!

warangel24thanks kid for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Song to my heart

(Maka's point of view)

It's been a week since I have met Soul. He said that he thought he met me before, but doesn't remember where. I tell him I have the same feeling that we have met before, but I just can't put my finger on it. Soul and I are going to try to figure this out. Soul has also moved in with me. He is my best friend know. That makes me want to know even more how I know him.

(Death's point of view)

Kid told me that Soul had met a girl named Maka. The first thing I thought was oh no my plain is going to be ruined. Maka and Soul use to be partners. Maka as the mister and Soul was the weapon. They were really close. Once all the kishin s where gone Maka was in a horrible accident. Everyone wanted to forget about the fighting and live a normal life. In death city I did a mind wipe. I replaced there memories with happy ones and what there life's would have been like without misters and weapons. Soul and Maka are the only ones that had such a powerful connection that they would never forget each other. If they met there real memories could come back. No one wants that to happen. That's why I separated them, but they have found each other.

(Souls point of view)

After I met Maka we stared living together. I know I have met her before I can tell. I have been having nightmares about a weapon and a girl carrying it. I can tell the weapon turns into a boy. These dreams have been so realistic. My most resent dream was about the boy he had just took a hug blow for the girl. He had saved her life, but a might have killed himself. The girl is crying over him. Then this pink haired boy was over them he was about to kill him. Then a guy with a screw in his head came and saved the boy and girl, but the strange thing is I could have sworn when the girl looked up it was Maka. It couldn't have been Maka though our city isn't like this. I told myself that I would have to talk to Death.

(Maka's point of view)

Soul told me he has been having nightmares about a weapon and mister(as Soul calls it) pair. After a couple of days I started to have dreams about then to. Soul and I are going to see Death and see what's going on and if he wont tell us then I will ask my Papa.

(Death's point of view)

Soul and Maka came to me today asking about there dream. As I thought there memories are coming back. I tell them they are just nightmares, but they don't seem to believe me. Maybe things will go back to being the way they use to. If they keep having these dreams I'm going to have to give everyone there memories back.

(Soul's point of view)

Just as Maka thought Death didn't tell us anything. We are going to find Maka's dad and see what's going on. He moved out of Death City two years ago. This is going to be fun. At lest Maka still has his phone number. After a hour of looking we found his house. When we got there he asked how his favorite weapon and mister pair where doing. Maka and I stared at him with confusion drawn all over our faces. Sprit then asks why we looked so confused. Maka spoke up and said Papa, I just met Soul and we are not misters or weapons. At that statement Spirt looked confused. Spirt closed his eyes and said Death wasn't kidding.

So what did you guys think. Oh and please review one More thing happy birthday SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid have a awesome day, best of wishes go out to u!

BeriForeverFan: Thank you for your comment I fixed the misspelled words


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Song to my heart

(conversation)

Soul- what do u mean Death wasnt kidding

Spirit- Death didn't lie

Maka- about what

Spirit- I can show u if you want

Soul- I want to know what's going on here

Spirit- ok Soul hold Maka's hand and think of a scythe

Soul- what why

Spirit- just do it

Soul- fine if Maka's ok with it

Maka- it's ok

Spirit- Soul do what I told you

Soul- ok hold on

Spirit- ok know think of a scythe

Soul- ok

Maka- Soul what are you!

Spirit- it worked

Soul what are you guys talking about

Maka- Soul your a scythe

Soul- ahh! Spirit what did you do

Spirit- I didn't do anything

Maka- gym Papa isn't lying

Soul- Maka what are you talking about

Maka- I remember everything. I'm a mister and your my Weapon

Soul- who is that possible

Spirit- Death wiped everyone's mind after Maka got hurt really bad

Maka- what happened to me Papa

Spirit- I don't know only Soul wold have known

Soul- non of this makes any sense

Spirit- have you ever wandered where you got that scare from

Soul- no I was playing with knifes and I kinda cut myself

All the sudden Maka drops to the floor. Spirit knows exactly what happened. She remembered the night Soul got that scare.

Soul- Maka what wrong

Spirit- she is remembering the day you got that scare

Soul- that's imposible she wasn't there when this happened

Spirit- oh but she was Soul

Then Soul finally got it his dream wasnt a dream at all it was an old memory.

Maka- i-it was all my fult

Soul- no it wasn't Maka

Maka- yes it was you saved me, but almost killed yourself

Spirit- Maka it's ok that happened many years go

Maka- why isn't Death City that way any more? What changed

Spirit- you killed the Kishin Asura

Maka- I did

Soul- I remember, you saved us all

Maka- know everything is coming back to me

Spirit- good maybe know we can talk to Death

Maka- sounds good

With that Spirit, Maka, and Soul when to see Death. Soul happened to remember Spirit being overly attached to Maka. Spirit said he realized that Maka would have to grow up and he wouldn't always be there for her. They left it with that. They talked about everyone. Dr. Stein, Sid, , and Justin they all got there minds erased. How come Spirit's mind didn't get erased. They got to Death's place after a hour or two.

Maka- (nocks on door)

Death- hi ya hi ya whaz up whaz up

Soul- we know what you did

Death- what

Spirit- they know about weapons and misters

Death- this is bad! Everyone go in and fast

Maka- what's wrong Death

Death- know one was supost to know

Soul- well that didn't work

Death- I see

Spirit- when you told me I thought you where kidding

Death- no I wasn't as you can see

Maka- why did you do it Death

Death- I did what needed to be done

Soul- you didn't need to separate me and Maka

Death- I knew you guys would figure it out

Spirit- everyone is going to

Death- what are you talking about

Maka- Papa's right Tsubaki has been having dreams about two people fighting evil soon she will figure out its her and Black Star

Soul- Black Star already figured it out

Death- I knew he would, but no one would have believed him

Maka- your right no one did

Soul- we have to tell everyone

Death- you can't do that not even Kid, Liz, and Patty know about this

Soul- what are they

Death- Kid is a mister, Liz and Patty are his weapons

(Kids point of view)

I couldn't believe what I was herring. I'm a mister and Liz and Patty are my weapons. I have to go talk to Liz and Patty. I tried to sneak away without making a sound, but the floor creaked. Hopefully no one hurd.

(back to Maka,Soul,Spirit and Death)

Death- hey did any one here that

Soul- here what

Death- oh ok

Maka- Death we won't tell any of the others till they find out them selfs ok

Death- ok

* * *

Ok first how was it and secondly my sister is trying to think of a idea for a teen age mutation ninja turtle fan fiction I think she should make them somehow turn human then latter turn back to turtle what do you guys think?!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't Own soul eater

Song to my heart

(kids point of view)

I can't believe what my father said. It's almost impossible. He wiped everyone in death city's minds. There are misters and weapon partners. I guess I'm a mister and Liz, and Patty are my weapons. Maka is Souls mister. That leaves Tsubaki and Black Star. I think Tsubaki might be the mister, but then again Black Star use to tell us that he had dreams about a guy fighting with a girl that turned into a weapon. I have to tell the others.

(Tsubaki's point of view)

I had a nother horrible dream. Just like the ones Black Star use to. I could have sworn Black Star was in my dream, but I'm not sure yet. I have to talk to Kid about this. I can't talk to Death because he always seems to be hidding something. Im going to tell Black Star to. Then we are going to head to his house. I hope he isn't adoring anything.

Tsubaki and Black Star met up like she planned. They are heading over to kids.

( kids point of view)

As soon as I was about to call Tsubaki and Black Star I hurd a nock on the door. I opened it to a scared looking Tusbaki and standing next to her Black Star. Good know I only have to call Liz, and Patty down stairs.

Kid- Liz, Patty will u come down stairs we have guests

Liz- come on Patty

Patty- ok sis

Patty then gets on the railing of the stairs and slides down. Fallowed by Liz trying to make sure Patty doesn't fall. When they get down stairs Patty asks where Crona was. Kid then says he knew he forgot someone. They all look at him confused as he walks into the next room to get the phone and call Crona. In about 10 mins. Crona was there and Kid was ready to talk. Even Black Star was quit because he could tell there was something off when Tsubaki asked him to take her to Kids.

(the conversation)

Kid- ok first have any of you had any weird dreams

Tsubaki- yes I think we all have. That's why I came here today

Black Star - ya I have weird dreams all the time

Patty- I did to but I only told Liz and Crona because I was scared

Liz- me to what about you Crona

Crona- ya but mine might be different than all yours

Kid- interesting

Crona- what

Kid- nothing

Liz- Kid know what's so important about use having weird dreams

Kid- they aren't dreams they are sold memories

Patty then gets up crying yelling" No they can't be" into the next room. Everyone just sits there at first. Confusion written all over there face. Crona then runs into the room his girlfriend disappeared into. Just to find her in a conner crying her eyes out. Crona goes and sits by her as everyone else comes into the room. Crona is trying to cheer her up, but nothing is working. Liz then comes and sits in front of Patty. Lifts her head then says its ok if your scared I am to. At that everyone froze. No one has every seen Liz so calm when she was scared. She was putting on a brave face for her younger sister. After that Patty hugs Liz and everyone joins in. The only thing that they can think is what could scare Patty so much. She all most never crys. They all go back out to the main room. All them looked scared, but were putting on there brave face for the youngest Thompson sister. Then Kid finished what he was talking about.

Kid- like I was saying they aren't dreams

Black Star- what do I you mean

Kid- my father told Maka and Soul I just happened to be outside the door

Crona- this is bad then

Tsubaki- how

Crona- that means I am Crona the demon swords man

Patty- then who is your sword

Crona- I am a Mister with a weapon living inside me

Black Star- say what

Crona- I will show you

Kid- lets see about this

Crona- ok Ragnarock come out

Ragnarock- finally it's been a year since I have seen the light

Patty- C-Crona what's that

Ragnarock- oh look it's little Patty you dont remember me

Patty- CRONA MAKE IT STOP

Crona- Ragnarock leave her alone

Ragnarock- well you shore have gotten mouthy Crona. I wonder if your still easy to beat up

Patty- you hurt him and I swear you will wish you never came out

Ragnarock- know that's the Patty I know and don't love

Liz- don't talk about my sister that way

Kid- Liz calm down

Tsubaki- no Kid she is protecting her sister

Black Star- ya that thing ( Ragnarock ) can't talk to Patty that way

Ragnarock- Black Star it seems you have soften up

Black Star- let me at him right know

Tsubaki- ( grabs Black Star around the waist) calm down Black Star

Black Star- let me go Tsubaki

Liz- no don't let him go I want a swing at him

Kid-(grabs Liz around the waist to) you can't hurt him. You might hurt Crona

Patty- but I can no one messes with Crona

Ragnarock- aw look Tsubaki is fighting a battle for her boyfriend

Crona- shut up I don't like you Ragnarock

Patty- then why is he there

Ragnarock- I always loved making Patty mad

Patty- ( with no one to hold her back) ( punches Ragnarock)

Kid- Patty you could have hurt Crona

Patty- but I didn't

Crona- she is right she just made Ragnarock leave.

* * *

So what do u guys think of this chapter

SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: I hope my idea helped


End file.
